Otogi-Juushi Akazukin: Episode List
1- "Akazukin ga yatte kita" ("Akazukin Finally Comes") (赤ずきんがやってきた) Airdate: July 01, 2006 When Suzukaze Souta was just a little kid his mom told him a fairy tale about a man who was so powerfull the king divided the world into science and magic. The world of magic named Fandavale knows of the existence of earth, the world of science. They try to protect the world borders but there is always someone who wants all the power. Ringo wakes Souta up, he had just a nightmare but he meeted "her" again. The same dream though he doesn't want to talk about. Ringo, his childhood friend seems to be someone who watches over him. When Souta goes to an old bookshop to research his mother fairy tale he get’s lured by a strange guy. The guy says he has finally found "Elde’s key" and attacks Souta. Lucky for Souta a blue wolf comes to rescue him, do not be so surprise and flee for instance. The wolf has already been wounded, but even in his state he kills the enemies. Those monsters were send by a cat working for an evil witch of Fandavale named Cendrillon. She fought countless battles to darken Fandavale and now she seeks elde's key. Lucky for Souta and the wolf a Fairy Musketeer arrives. Akazukin, a cute little girl just a bit older than Souta. She fights against the enemies and wins. Akazukin is the girl Souta met in his dreams, as the scenario was exactly the same. On the end Akazukin introduces the wolf, Val as her partner to find and protect the elde's key. 2- "Mahou shōjo Shirayukihime" ("Magical Girl Snow White") (魔法少女 白雪姫) Airdate: July 08, 2006 When Souta awakes he rememberes the girl who saved his live as a dream, but seeing her in his room makes himr realise all was for real, including the attack. Ringo arrives to bring some food to Souta and discovers Akazukin and Val. She finds out Souta is attacked by a nightmarian. On the other site Akazukin and Val discovers Elde’s power, science. They are amazed by the freezer, the television and that kind of stuff which works without magic. Though they lie about their whereabouts it’s obvious for Ringo they can’t be from Earth. When they are out Akazukin tells about Elde (Earth) and Fandavale. The one world build of science and the one world build of magic broken by the evil witch Cendrillon. She tells him he’s the Elde’s key, but the power which hold the key is unknown. Still she and the two other Fairy Musketeers should protect Souta. Akazukin and Val are surprised by the positive and happy feedback of Souta. They rather thouht he would get scared, but Souta is happy to hear his mother fairy tale isn’t really as fairy tale as it would be. Suddenly a lot of people surrounds the see the cute dog Val, or is it a tiger? Then Val reveals his identity by accidently screaming they should cut off ’cause he’s a Wolf. Therefore he reveals the location of Souta and not for too long they are attacked. As Souta and Ringo escapes Akazukin and Val protect their food at all cost. They can save the food but they are failing protecting. Lucky for them Shirayukihime (wow what a name!) arrives. She’s one of the musketeer and her class is magician. She calls out the stairway to heaven, freezes the enemy and creates a stair for Akazukin. At Akazukin’s and Val’s turn they run upon the stairs and strike out the final blow. At the end the second girl decides to live with Souta so she can protect her at all time. I think Ringo is a bit jealous of that, so it seems. 3- "Ki ninaru tenkousei" ("The Interesting Transfer Student") (気になる転校生) Airdate: July 15, 2006 4- "Gretel no wana" ("Gretel's Trap") (グレーテルの罠) Airdate: July 22, 2006 5- "Ibara hime no mezame" ("The Awakening of the Thorn Princess") (いばら姫の目覚め) Airdate: July 29, 2006 6- "Gomen ne, Ringo" ("Sorry, Ringo") (ごめんね、りんご) Airdate: August 05, 2006 7- "Bokura no Tabidachi" ("Our Journey") (ぼくらの旅立ち) Airdate: August 12, 2006 8- "Kokoro ni Fue wo motsu Otoko" ("The Man With A Flute In His Heart") (心に笛を持つ男) Airdate: August 19, 2006 9- "Mahou Kirai no Hans" ("Magic Hater Hans") (魔法嫌いのハンス) Airdate: August 26, 2006 10- "Sennen no tomodachi" ("A Friend For A Thousand Years") (千年の友達) Airdate: September 02, 2006 11- "Souta to koi suru mahou tsukai" ("Souta and the Magician In Love") (草太と恋する魔法使い) Airdate: September 09, 2006 12- "Chikashitsu no himitsu" ("Secret Of the Cellar") (地下室のひみつ) Airdate: September 16, 2006 13- "Salamandra no mura" ("Salamandra Village") (サラマンドラの村) Airdate: September 23, 2006 14- "Okashi na mori no kioku" ("The Okashi Forest's Memories") (おかしな森の記憶) Airdate: September 30, 2006 15- "Trude no meikyuu" ("Trude's Maze") (トゥルーデの迷宮) Airdate: October 07, 2006 16- "Ibarahime to clover" ("The Princess Of Thorns and Clover") (いばら姫とクローバー) Airdate: October 14, 2006 17- "Hai no furu machi" ("The City Where Ash Falls") (灰の降る町) Airdate: October 21, 2006 18- "Utau sanjuushi" ("The Three Singing Musketeers") (うたう三銃士) Airdate: October 28, 2006 19- "Moonlight juusui" ("The Same Moonlight") (ムーンライトじゅ～すぅい～) Airdate: November 04, 2006 20- "Princess Akazukin" ("Princess Akazukin") (プリンセス赤ずきん) Airdate: November 11, 2006 21- "Fernando no okurimono" ("Fernando's Present") (フェレナンドの贈り物) Airdate: November 18, 2006 22- "Hanayome wa Rapunzel" ("The Bride Rapunzel") (花嫁はラプンツェル) Airdate: November 25, 2006 23- "Garasu no kutsu" ("Glass Slippers") (ガラスのくつ) Airdate: December 02, 2006 24- "Souta no okaa-san" ("Souta's Mother") (草太のおかあさん) Airdate: December 09, 2006 25- "Chiisana ohimesama" ("The Tiny Princess") (ちいさなお姫さま) Airdate: December 16, 2006 26- "Akazukin VS Shirayukihime" ("Akazukin Vs. Snow White") (赤ずきんVS白雪姫) Airdate: December 23, 2006 27- "Mahou no shiro" ("The Magic Castle") (魔女の城) Airdate: January 06, 2007 28- "Dwarf no uekibachi" ("The Dwarf's Flowerpot") (ドワーフの植木鉢) Airdate: January 13, 2007 29- "Hitoribocchi Gretel" ("Lonely Gretel") (一人ぼっちグレーテル) Airdate: January 20, 2007 30- "Wiese-mura no omoide" ("Wiese Forest's Memories") (ヴィーゼ村の思い出) Airdate: January 27, 2007 31- "Futari no kizuna" ("Their Bond") (ふたりの絆) Airdate: February 03, 2007 32- "Bure men yo eien ni" ("Eternally Bremen") (ブレーメンよ永遠に) Airdate: February 10, 2007 33- "Nakama noshirushi" ("The Symbol of Friendship") (仲間のしるし) Airdate: February 17, 2007 34- "Henzeru to gure teru" ("Hansel and Gretel") (ヘンゼルとグレーテル) Airdate: February 24, 2007 35- "Fuuin no chi he" ("To the Sealed Land") (封印の地へ) Airdate: March 03, 2007 36- "Kagi nochikara" ("The Key's Power") (鍵のちから) Airdate: March 10, 2007 37- "Futatsuno sekai no monogatari" ("The Story of Two Worlds") (ふたつの世界の物語) Airdate: March 17, 2007 38- "Mirai heno tobira" ("Door to the Future") (未来への扉) Airdate: March 24, 2007 39- "Sayonara Akazukin" ("Goodbye Akazukin") (さよなら赤ずきん) Airdate: March 31, 2007 Category:Otogi-Juushi Akazukin Page